soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ana Hamilton
Anastasia "Ana" Hamilton is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actress History: *Jamia Simone Nash (06/2008-05/2009 & 12/2011; recurring) *Lorna Lott (11/2018-present) Character History: When Tyra Hamilton was a child in Seattle, her older sister, Yolanda Hamilton became addicted to crack and would disappear on binges. When Tyra was around 6 years old, Yolanda had a child, Devon. When Devon was 6 years old, Yolanda overdosed, and he was taken from her and raised by his grandmother, Tyra's mother. Devon has fond memories of baking cookies with his grandmother and celebrating birthday picnics with her at the zoo watching the seals. Tyra's parents were divorced and she went to live with her father. Then when Tyra was 15 years old, Yolanda had another child, Anastasia (or "Ana") who Tyra took to raise as her own. Tyra became Ana's mother and had to lie her way through doctor visits and school registrations posing as Yolanda. After Tyra's mother died, Devon was shuttled from group home to group home. In 2004 Devon was living in a foster home in Genoa City, but was about to be kicked out for bad behavior when he met Lily Winters at the Rec Center where she was volunteering. The Winters family arranged to take him in as their foster child. Devon ran into his homeless mother living in the Genoa City park. Devon was disturbed to see how raggedy and skinny she was, and told her how well he was doing in school and was living with a rich family now. Devon tried to give her some cash, but she admitted she was still a crack head and would only spend it on her habit. Yolanda encouraged Devon to forget her and his old life and take advantage of what the Winters had to offer him. Devon left the cash on the bench beside her, and said goodbye. But he returned several times to see her, and once saw Yolanda dragged into the police station. Devon tried to talk Yolanda into going into a free state rehab facility, but refused but claimed she was off the drugs, so Devon took her home to the Winters', let her clean up, and she left with Neil's expensive watch. Yolanda used the watch to buy enough drugs to overdose, and was found unconscious in the park by Devon. She recovered and went into rehab. She came to live with the Winters family getting her act together, got a nice job in the Jabot mailroom, but then blew it all by coming on to Neil. Neil shot her down and Devon walked in on them. He turned down the offer to leave with her, so she packed and left for her sister Tyra's in Seattle. Devon hasn't been in touch with her for years, but last he knew she was back on drugs and living in Los Angeles. Devon later went deaf at the age of 18 after surviving meningitis but got a cochlear implant. During a surprise 21st birthday party for Lily, Devon's Aunt Tyra and precocious and talented 12-year-old Ana arrived from Seattle. Cane could see they didn't have money for a hotel, so paid for one, but Neil was highly suspicious of their motives for coming to town, especially after they found out Tyra lost her job managing the Pembrooke Inn in Seattle, and was evicted. But Tyra was honest about her circumstances and Neil wanted his son to get to know his real family, so soft-hearted Neil invited them to live at his place until they got back on their feet. As the weeks went on, Neil's girlfriend Karen was not pleased with this, and asked Tyra to look for her own place, but Neil nixed the idea. Ana began singing for the family at Neil's club Indigo and then with Devon at the annual charity gala which prompted Kay Chancellor to offer her the annual scholarship for gifted students to a Music School in New Hampshire. Tyra was reluctant to accept because Ana is not really her daughter, but is the daughter of her crack head sister Yolanda, so she was afraid her deception all these years will be exposed. Neil was supportive, and Kay was going to pave the way for Ana to get into the school regardless. Even Devon was unaware that he had a sister. Devon and Ana get along wonderfully as they are both interested in music, writing and singing together. After a brief notion to quit college and launch a singing career, and everyone talking him out of it, Devon changed his major back to music. Tyra left with Ana to New Hampshire. A few months later Katherine got word that Ana had left her school. Neil and Devon tried to contact them and found Tyra had given up their apartment. Then they both turned up in Genoa City again by train on the way back to Seattle. Tyra told Neil that things just didn't work out in New Hampshire, the rent was too high and pay too low. Neil pointed out that she had nothing to return to in Seattle. Tyra agreed to stay and take back the manager job at Indigo, once Devon offered to share his house with them so they didn't have to impose on Neil and Karen. Tyra may have gotten over her attraction to Neil once she started dating Detective Gil Wallace, but Gil spotted Ana on a missing person's bulletin put out by Yolanda, and had to confront them to take Ana to a foster home until her custody can be straightened out. Billy Abbott got his young attorney friend, Rafael Torres, to take the case, but Yolanda further complicated things by disappearing. Meanwhile, Neil renewed his foster care license and he and Karen decided to marry earlier than planned to help them get custody of Ana. Their wedding was held New Year's Eve 2008 at Indigo with Victoria as Matron of Honor and Victor arriving last minute to be Neil's Best Man, with Olivia still hoping Tyra would interrupt the wedding by declaring her love for Neil. Neil and Karen went to court the next day and custody of Ana, but with the restriction that Tyra could only see her during supervised visits. Ana was thrilled to be back with family, but Tyra was crushed. Karen became so attached to Ana that she wanted to legally adopt her, much to Tyra's opposition. Rafe got the courts to terminate Yolanda's legal rights to Ana, and Tyra celebrated by telling Neil how much she cared for him and kissed him (which of course Karen secretly witnessed). In retaliation, the next day, Karen told Tyra that their adoption of Ana was in the works with Neil's blessing, so Tyra took Ana and attempted to flee Genoa City. Neil found them, thanks to Ana's tipping him by cell phone. When the police arrived, Neil told them that they were there with his permission. Neil later admitted his sexual encounter with Tyra to Karen who forgave him, afraid that it would hurt their adoption of Ana, but in court Neil convinced the judge to give sole custody of Ana to Tyra because she deserved her after raising Ana so well all these years. Karen was so devastated, that she accused Neil of using her to get over Dru, and left him, leaving her wedding ring behind. Ana sang “Let Met Call you Sweetheart” at her benefactor Katherine Chancellor's wedding to "Murph", and also sang at Lily and Cane's wedding. A surprise guest arrived, Devon's great aunt Virginia. When they were alone, she told Devon that Tyra was not really related to them, but was taken in as a child when her mother died. In October 2011, Yolanda returned to Genoa City clean and sober, having changed her name to Harmony when she changed her life. Katherine, who always had a soft spot for her, asked Harmony to live at the Chancellor estate, Devon was resentful of her presence, but Harmony promised to keep her distance, while hoping to make amends to Devon. Harmony remarked that Ana was attending music school for which Katherine was financing. As Christmas neared, Harmony volunteered to be in charge of the Children's Christmas pageant at the church. Katherine arranged for Ana, who was appearing in a concert nearby in Chicago, to come to Genoa City to sing "Oh Holy Night" at the pageant, as a surprise for Devon and Harmony. Harmony was shocked to see her daughter with whom she'd had no contact since Ana was a small child. Ana handled it well, keeping it light was obviously receptive to knowing Harmony. Ana left with Devon, and Harmony ran out of the room overwhelmed with Katherine following. Harmony was grateful for the gift, and told Kay how hard it must be for Ana and Devon to see all those happy families there, knowing they had been cheated of that by her. Kay told Harmony not to look back, but to do what she could to change things for the future. Ana and Devon discussed their circumstances later at Crimson Lights and Ana had similar advice for themselves. On June 27, 2012, a party was held by Lily and Cane at the athletic club to celebrate the second birthday of the Ashby twins. Despite their differences, the whole family showed up with presents, including Neil, Sofia, Devon, Genevieve, and Harmony. Ana showed up as a surprise, and taking him aside, suggested that Devon forgive his mother for not being perfect just as she had. Devon decided she was right, and they all enjoyed the party and Ana's visit. Ana also attended the annual Chancellor 4th of July pool party. Before Ana left for her summer school program, promising to be back soon, she recorded the song "Love Will Find a Way" for Devon's record label. Somewhere over the years, Ana became disenchanted with being a performer and ended her career. With a college degree in arts administration, Ana returned to Genoa City saying she couldn’t make enough to live on, so had to give up her dream, and that people were just not interested in what she had to offer. It was later revealed that Neil had requested she try to help her brother Devon get over the death of his true love, Hilary Curtis-Hamilton. Devon asked her to move into his condo and gave her a job as his assistant at LP Streaming. Ana was a whiz, and became an invaluable trusted employee. She took an interest in singer Fen Baldwin, and used Devon’s facilities to make a demo with him. After some fallout over that, Devon had to admit that Fen was good, and the song was even better. Hoping to sign the songwriter as well as Fen, Ana gave him the run-around about “the guy”. Devon finally found out that the songwriter was Ana herself. But she refused to sign a contract and insisted on being paid only for the song, not royalties, citing some debts from college that needed to be paid. Ana told Fen she had written a song and was conned out of it. Devon set up a showcase for Fen, but when Fen failed to show up, Ana performed instead and wowed the crowd. She still refused to return to her singing career, inferring that she had fallen for a guy who had burned her emotionally and financially. Fen begged for another chance, but Devon refused until Summer came to him and explained that Fen had been comforting her, and it was her fault that he missed the show. Devon relented and sent Fen on the road as an opening act to get some life lessons. Neil and Nate, who lived across the hall, realized that Devon was spiraling out of control with wild parties and new friends taking advantage of him, all to mask his pain over losing Hilary. Nate and Ana talked to Devon who was having panic attacks and got him to see a therapist, Dr. Charles, who helped Devon learn to cope with the loss. Devon encouraged Ana to write more songs, she did, and Devon accepted them. But Ana needed the payment immediately again. Devon made sure the money was transferred to her bank, and also had her credit checked. Devon told Ana that her credit was fine, and asked what was really going on. Ana got upset that he was digging into her life, and refused to explain, so Devon followed her to a hotel room where he met former R&B singer, Jett Slade, Ana’s father, whom Yolanda had helped her find. Jett was ill, and Ana was financing his medical treatment. Devon convinced Ana, then Jett and his caretaker niece Elena Dawson, to move into Devon’s penthouse and let Devon pay for his medical treatment. Devon pointed out that Jett’s last album was 10 years ago, and perhaps he could be cured and even get his music career back on track. Devon got Elena to open up, telling him that she was actually a doctor who had given up her residency to take care of Jett; Jett’s disability pays her salary while she works on paying her college debt. Hamilton, Ana